


Forest land

by 0Nuklear_violet0



Category: Mayhem (Band), black metal - Fandom
Genre: Blackmetal, F/M, Mayhem, Necrobutcher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Nuklear_violet0/pseuds/0Nuklear_violet0
Summary: Dødskamp is a girl called to a job for the band Mayhem.
Relationships: Oc/rpf
Kudos: 5





	Forest land

**Author's Note:**

> This is a draft where obviously there are maybe errors and where I modify the entry of members to my preference, I hope you like it. 
> 
> ps. posibly Ill write some other chapter, and I promise fix this chapter just give me time please, thanks.
> 
> Plus: maybe have some shitty humour.

The boots patiently stepped on the leaves of the old forest, Dødskamp was going to the house of a certain negroputcher or something, because Øystein had recommended him for a drum business, he summoned her in an isolated house, said that they would meet there to present themselves, so Dødskamp made an effort to get up early to take the road walking and be on time. 

It was around 12 noon when she was already arriving at the house, it was a comfortable place without a doubt and outside there were logs lying around, she was surprised to see that it was not the only house because there were several, definitely the path through the sidewalks had been reassuring but now she had that nervous for attending an interview with that negro. 

The door showed Oystein, Dødskamp greeted him, he already lowered her hood and when she saw the face of such a necro she knew that Oystein didn't say anything about his condition. 

"Hey, what's up" Necro said, bewildered, as it was unacceptable for a woman to be part of a gang of her kind. He signaled to Oystein, and they got lost in the kitchen for a while while Dødskamp sniffed around the house. "a girl? I thought you said he was a musician" 

"is it" Oystein said, rolling his eyes as he looked for something in the fridge to offer to Dødskamp. 

"no, you didn't tell me it was a girl, what is one supposed to do in our band?" 

"play drums" Oystein answered the questioning calmly while opening some bottles of liquor. 

"Oystein Im serious, the girls would not look good in a band, you know we have an image, asshole, rude guys or as you sayd, we will not have a girl in our drums is ridiculous" the aforementioned clicked the tongue. 

"I already told you that I am Euronymous, E-u-ro-ny-mous" 

"Anyway, what do others think about a girl being our new member? And what about the thing in, her, face, ” the last was whispered.

"I don't know so I bring she to you." Oystein shrugged and walked back to the living room drinking. 

"What do you mean you brought she to me?" 

"skamp" he called the girl, she turned around and accepted the bottle "I have to go see some things at the press, see ya tomorrow" Oystein said quickly as he shook his hands the dust of the peanut sandwich that he improvised and took his jacket. 

"what, why are you leaving? What about the interview?" Necro spoke as he followed Oystein.   
"you're the boss!" he said already outside the house, going down the stairs and out of sight of both of them. 

Enraged he decided to return to the house, when Dødskamp entered he was in the armchair biting the sandwich. "So, you are Skamp?"

"Dødskamp"  
It's worse than Euronymous, Necro thought when he heard the girl's serious voice. "Um, Euronymous says you're a great guy, I mean, great on drums," she nodded. "you want to tell me about it, I say" 

"negrobutcher no?" she asked, he wrinkled his forehead. 

"Necrobutcher," he corrected. 

"Yeah, well, you don't have to keep the comments if you don't want me here, I'm leaving, I only do it as a favor to Oystein, he asked me to show me up and here I am, if you already heard of my demo we don't have much to discuss If you don't want me to be in your band, I have no problem with that, and if you do it's the same" 

Necro also grimaced, well, at least she takes his place. "Isn't it" 

"Is it about my face?" Necro tensed but said nothing.

"I want to know more about you, if we are going to be bandmates at least we must have a communication, I heard your demo and it seems perfect for Mayhem, Euronymous is more than in agreement and as for Dead, I don't think he has a problem" 

"so your other drummer?" 

"Manheim?" She nodded. 

"He thinks to leave the band in good hands, that's all, he will not see difficulties with him" Necro thought more clearly because his dispute with Oystein in the kitchen was because this Skamp was not him but her, he was shocked, that's all, It was unusual for Oystein to have such relationships, with girl musicians, or to take them into account for something like Mayhem. To Necro's liking or displeasure she smiled. 

Then the afternoon fell and after talking about how they were organizing for the Necro gang he decided that it would be good to relax the atmosphere so he brought something from his backpack.

"I like it, you're starting to like me," Skamp smiled. 

"Maybe I like you, I hope you're not a disappointment" say Necro.

"don't think about it" Skamp denied. 

Already being at the climax of the conversation about his relatives or the music that Necro liked, he built up his courage. "what happened to your face?" He leaned back with a joint in his hand. 

"my face?, Uhm, it was because some dickheads tried to rape me, I didn't leave, I hit them with a branch and then they stabbed me until I was unconscious" Jørn choked on the smoke. 

"are you kidding" Skamp laughed. "no, I did it" Jorn blinked a little. "you don't really stay that"

"Of course, why would the most narcissistic, arrogant and ambitiously intelligent guy like Oystein bring me to his band? I am what you could define as a phenomenon, but I play the hype well," She winked and continued to smoke calmly. Stunned he saw Skamp was right because that spoke of why when Oystein was very selective he had specially asked a girl to enter Mayhem. He looked at her curiously, she had part of the lip and neck with white circles with dark rings of burns. 

"How did you do them?" Jorn's voice was more of a whisper, because he couldn't believe that someone would do such a thing, although of course he was already getting used to it because his partner who they called Dead was a shabby guy who liked to cut himself and make strange bullshit. But seeing a girl do sadistic things wasn't something you saw in the newspaper. 

"with cigarettes, it took me time but it was great"   
Smiled. Jorn looked at her once more, Skamp was good looking if the burns were ignored, her hair was a very cool copper and her skin under all the clothes she was wearing was as translucent as Pelle's, the aggressive blue eyes reminded her of Oystein's and his attitude. "euronymous, what exactly did he tell you to come?" 

"uhm said your band needed a drummer, he asked me for a demo because he already knew my band, I don't know, Oystein usually asks me for favors like that" 

"what type of favors?" Skamp nodded smoking "I know his family and whenever he needs something I offer him my help" 

"why?" said dismayed Jorn "he is a good guy, maybe he is not the kindest bastard in all of Oslo but if he tries to do you a favor he does it, therefore I do it too, it is camaraderie I guess"

Necro nodded. It was true that Oystein was not as stupid as many believed "do you have something to eat? Im hungry" skamp got up from the sofa where they were sitting and went to the kitchen, Necro followed, then almost fell because Skamp started drinking from the milk carton and was spilling it all over the floor. "we have glasses you know?"   
"I know" Necro laugh.

The next day when Jorn woke up he didn't see Skamp anywhere, except Oystein in the sofa lying shirtless while sleeping on his stomach. He went outside and in the warm sun Skamp was only in a T-shirt talking to one of the brats who were her neighbors, when she finished she smiled at him and went back to the house. "I thought you don't like anyone see your face" 

"oh, I have no problem with that, nothing more than I usually wear sweatshirts so the guys don't notice so much if I have tits or not, nobody likes to see a girl in front of a band and worse even if the band is satanic or those things" Jorn laugh, 

"What the hell is Euronymous doing on the sofa?" asked Necro, since Oystein had a room and it was not common for him to take naps in a sofa; Skamp shrugged. "he wanted to sleep there, do you have toast?" Jorn was going to answer until the front door squeaked and shoes rang through the wood. a pale-skinned, blonde-haired guy peeked into the kitchen, looked at his partner and Skamp in surprise but said nothing. 

"hey Pell" Necro felt that he would no longer be alone w/ Skamp and the dead man, well now they were already "the neighbor's cat was in the garden" he answered with a tired voice.

"who?" Necro frowned more at the sight of Dead's hands. "I already took care of him. You shouldn't let that crap run around here," he said in a tired voice. Jorn shuffled to the door and when he opened it he sighed in frustration, now what would he say to the neighbor? The white cat was cut in half and nailed to one of the trees while blood flowing 

"such a character" Skamp spoke impressed and then went to lie down next to where Oystein slept.


End file.
